


Spying the Spy

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Dominance, Cheesy, Crushes, Daydreaming, Deception, Fantasizing, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, He fantasized about it, Heavy Petting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, It surprised him when it came true, Jealousy, Julian still knows Elim's name, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lols, Lunch, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Plot, Swearing, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Cheesy love games of Julian Bashir and Elim Garak.Just posted Chapter 7. They deserve a Chapter 8.Probably way too much smut. Lots of cheesy, cheesy smut. You have been warned. Smutty, smut, smut, smut. Okay, it's more ridiculous than anything. Don't take it too seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please be gentle with me. Credit to tinsnip for anatomy terms from Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds Garak's behavior puzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized sentences indicate inner thoughts.  
> Chapter 1 contains male masturbation.

 

Every time Julian gets ready to meet Garak for lunch, or any occasion for that matter, he finds himself with butterflies. "How silly I must be." Doctor Bashir put away a few final items as he muttered to himself. Another morning's work had nearly wrapped up in the infirmary. "Garak doesn't seem to have this problem."  

Julian took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, time to go... Nurse? I'm going to lunch, I'll be back soon."

The nurse smiled. "Yes, Doctor."

  
Exiting the infirmary, he made his way to the Replimat where he and Garak typically meet. The lights brightened his face as he walked, making shadowed patterns as he moved under them. His expression was relaxed with a slight smirk. He acknowledged other patrons with his smile as they passed by, trying to keep his butterflies from giving him away.

  
"Garak, there you are." The doctor tried to feign cool.

  
"Doctor, running a bit late today, aren't we?" Garak always looked so handsome and tidy. It's difficult for the doctor to not run his eyes all over the magnificent sight.

  
"Sorry I'm late, Garak, I was trying to wrap up quickly, and-"

  
"No need to apologize, Doctor, we're here now. Let's just get our food. I have a fitting this afternoon and I'm quite hungry. What shall we try _this_ time?"

  
Julian froze looking right into Garak's piercing blue eyes and tried to keep himself from completely melting. Garak turned on his heel and went off to join the line. Julian bit his lip before turning to follow his friend.

  
Everything about the Cardassian tailor enthralled the doctor. Julian even found Garak's shoes intriguing. They were so different from the utilitarian Starfleet boots. Only a man who had an established sense of individuality and a knack for fashion would ever wear such a shoe. Even his casual wear looked formal to Julian, but that's just who the tailor was. Julian chalked up his fascination to always having to wear a uniform. He especially admired Garak in his purple and turquoise tunic. Well... and green. And every color, really.

  
He looked at Garak in quick, short, covert glances, stealing glimpses of how stunning the man looked. The intricate, purple trim fell just below his neck ridges on his shoulders and brought out the beautiful contrast of his grey skin. Could Garak possibly know how enticing he is? If only he could freely ravish his eyes without fear or being noticed. Julian shook his head and chuckled to himself about how ridiculous he is for thinking such things in this food line with Garak right in front of him.

  
They made it through the line and sat down, pulling themselves in close to the table. One thing they have in common is how they enjoy trying the different varieties of food that can be found on the station. Even if Julian runs out of things to say, he can always fall back on discussing the cuisine to prevent an awkward moment. The doctor's butterflies seemed to be subsiding as they discussed one of their most comfortable topics.

  
Garak tilted his head and opened his mouth, "Uh, Doctor..." He inhaled briskly. "I'm afraid I won't be able to meet you for lunch in the coming week." Garak looked down at his plate, took a bite, then glanced up to check Julian's reaction.

 

"Oh, that's fine. I understand. Have you got something on?"

  
"Yes, I'm supposed to meet an old friend, for uh..." Garak grinned, "...a family reunion."

  
Egads, even the doctor thought he himself could lie better than that. _Meeting an old friend for a family reunion?_   Surely, the spy knew how sloppy that was. _Does Garak even have any family?_ Julian knew so little about the man. But, of course, the doctor had to play along.

  
His heart sank a little, though, and he wondered if his attractive friend had found someone else to keep him company. Someone else who wasn't afraid to admit how he felt. He kept his composure, nonetheless. "Really? Family, you say? How interesting, well- I'm sure you'll have a lovely time." Julian looked down. He didn't want to be obvious or pry, either.

  
Garak noticed the warm grin of his lunch partner disappearing and wondered if Julian did realize that he was, in fact, lying. "Yes, Doctor, I haven't seen them in years. I had to make the time. I know you do understand."

  
"Of course, I'm sure we can pick it back up the week after." Julian faked a grin.

  
"Of course..." Garak checked the time. "If you'll excuse me, Doctor, I have to get back to my shop. I have an appointment in five minutes. Lunch was... short today, but pleasant as usual." Garak got up and walked from the table with haste. 

  
The doctor felt a bit let down. "Of course..." he said to his plate.

***

  
For the rest of the afternoon, the doctor found it difficult to keep his mind on his work and off of what Garak could be lying about. The lie had been so terribly sloppy. Did he want it to be obvious to Julian? Some game? Or, maybe, Julian was being silly again. What could Garak be up to? Julian suddenly felt arrogant for thinking it had anything to do with him. He busied himself for the rest of the afternoon and put his mind on hold in order to do his work.

***

  
After a long, distracting day, Julian relaxed in his quarters. He sat quietly enjoying an evening cup of Tarkalean tea, an essential part of his ritual. He was trying to read a chapter in one of the books Garak had let him borrow, but his thoughts rambled.

  
Doctor Bashir can never stay out of things. Especially when they involve his interesting friend. The plain, simple tailor, who not once had been plain or simple in the doctor's eyes. He had been blatantly lied to today in such an obvious way! He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was suspicious. Certainly, the Cardassian could at least be honest about something so trivial, of all things. _Perhaps, it isn't something trivial._

  
The doctor decided he had to investigate.

  
He covertly slipped around the station, watching Garak go about his business. He was entirely suspicious now, and unexpectedly, a little jealous. He peeked around corners and left his quarters late at night just to try and see who else was lurking after the crowds had died down.

  
One night it happened. He saw Garak and Quark speaking in secret after the last customer had gone. Julian was on an upper level, out of sight, too far away to hear what they were saying. But, he could read lips... a little. _Sounds like he's just talking about things he needs for his shop. Why the secret meeting with someone like Quark to talk about that? Surely, there's more to it._

  
As he was trying to focus on the Cardassian's lips, Julian found himself fully soaking in the sight of the tailor this time. No one could see him, so he let himself indulge and take in every detail of his interesting friend. Even when Garak was conniving he was beautiful. Perhaps, especially when he was conniving. Tingles went all through the young doctor. Closing his eyes, he felt his uniform begin to tighten around his groin. He took a shallow breath and opened his eyes, looking at the not so plain, not so simple tailor again. His hand slipped down and his fingers brushed over his warm, growing bulge. He heard a small groan escape from his lips. His hand shot up and covered his mouth, his eyes bugged in disbelief at himself.

  
_I hope nobody heard that..._

  
But, no one was there, so nobody did. He greedily took the opportunity to look back again at the sleek Cardassian- Broad, manicured, beautiful and masculine, all at once. A shuddered breath escaped him as the tingles spread, and there was now a small patch of moisture on the front of his uniform. He placed a finger on the moist spot and circled it, checking, feeling how it had saturated the fabric there. _Oh, no! I have to get out of here!_

  
In keeping with the arousing image of his enticing friend, he quickly returned to his quarters and took immediate respite in his bed. He didn't even call for the lights. Julian pulled the sheet up far over his head, feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and completely turned on.

  
"Ah! What's wrong with me!" But, he couldn't help it. Picturing Garak's sneering lips, his flaunting style, his predatory glare that makes him clam up and lose his breath in an instant.

  
Julian was so stiff by now, all he had to do was reach down, and come to terms with his own truth. He pulled his trousers down in front, his full erection wavering under the sheet. He scoffed, threw the sheet back, kicked his trousers clear off onto the floor and the rest of his clothes. Both his hands went straight in.

  
His left hand gripped his balls, and his right hand wanted to strangle his cock straight away, but he didn't do that. _Breathe in deeply, breathe out slowly..._

  
He grounded himself so he could imagine his Cardassian tailor's hand. His imagined Cardassian gently massaged the tip of his cock with his fingers, sloppily spreading the slickness all over it. It throbbed and it felt as though his cock would explode from the inside. Oh, just at the mere thought! He squeezed the shaft as more wetness erupted from the tip. Sweat flashed from his hairline in hot waves, his abs tensed, his hips wanted to roll but he held back. He was already so close. Gripping his cock entirely, the way he imagined his Cardassian friend might do, he stroked only a few intense times before he burst. As his cock pulsed and tightened, he felt several little, warm splats on his chest and neck. He breathed out a long moan and his hands fell to his side as he collapsed into a useless heap of sweaty filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 completed. --->


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian feels jealous.

On the day Garak said he would be absent, Julian decided to again spy on his friend. He just had to know what was really going on. He waited from afar for Garak to come out of his quarters and go to this reunion, or whatever it really was. Instead, a parcel was delivered to him. He accepted it and stepped back inside his quarters.

  
_I knew he was lying, but what the hell is this?_  

  
He started to back away and leave. Then, Garak stepped back out of his door and looked around like a spy might look. _My stars, he's alluring._ If it weren't for these circumstances, Julian was certain he would quite enjoy having another secret look at his Cardassian crush. _Is that what this is?_

 

The stealthy Cardassian slinked down the corridor to a neighboring door. Doctor Bashir saw Garak press the chime, it opened, he took a step inside, and the door closed. Julian's face went flush and hot. Now he couldn't help but to acknowledge it. The swelling, smoldering feeling of jealousy growing inside him, going up like a hot ball of sickening heat, rising from his gut into his throat. His eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed, teeth clenched and fists gripped. "Who the _hell_ lives there!"

  
He was just about to spring up and go chime the door himself! Julian was so red with jealousy, he wasn't thinking properly and was willing to make a fool of himself. Just then, the door opened and Garak stepped back out with Quark, holding a box of something. Bashir abruptly crouched back and watched them from the shadows.

  
_I know how he feels about Quark._  His pulse eased a bit. Quark and Garak went back into Garak's quarters, the doctor jumped forward again. 

  
This time, he swiftly paced over to Garak's door and he... Was he really going to ring the chime? He put his hand down. No, he mustn't. Garak would know he had been spying. _What then?_ He didn't want it to happen this way. He could fake a pretense, though! Yes! His hand went back up and pressed the chime, no turning back. A few seconds went by, but it felt much longer. He rang the chime again, put his ear close to the door. His eyes toggled as he tried to hear any noises, but nothing could be heard. The door sprang open, Julian jumped back and stood straight. Garak was there, standing alone.

  
"Doctor! Well! Uh...how nice to see you! Is there something I can... help you with?" Garak's eyes shifted, not hiding very well that he was hiding something.

  
"Oh, um, yes, Garak... you see, I was hoping you could lend me that book we talked about last week, while I was thinking of it, you know, um... you know... since you've been busy lately, I have some time to fill, and-"

  
Garak laughed loudly and nervously. "Of course! Oh, of course, Doctor!" His expression quickly changed. His lips drew in tight and his eyes grew large. "Just one moment!" Garak closed the door and left the doctor standing in the corridor.

  
Julian knew Quark was in there, and it's not like Garak to leave the doctor in the corridor. That's never happened! Julian felt ill. There was definitely something not right going on. He put on a fake smile just before Garak reopened the door.

  
"Here you are, Doctor. This book is quite educational, I know you will enjoy it." He handed the book to Julian. The room looked dark behind Garak.

  
"Thank you... Um, Garak, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?"

  
"Yes! I was just getting ready to leave, how nice of you to remember. One more thing, though, Doctor..."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I will be occupied into next week, unfortunately. I'm afraid I have much to do. I need to focus much more time uh-" Garak struggled to find words, which the doctor found painful to watch. "-Uh, take your time with the book. I won't be in my quarters much, either. If you come by and I don't answer, please just... just be aware." 

  
"Oh. Well, when do you thi-"

  
"I can't tell you that right now, Doctor. Please, Doctor, just... for now."

  
"Okay, Garak. I think I understand."

  
"You may _not_ understand, Doctor. In fact, I don't think you do. Please just forget about me for a while."

  
Julian's chest clenched at those words. He tried to hide it as he nodded at Garak, trying to look thoughtful.

  
"I thought I would only need to forego one week with you, Doctor, but I realize I need much more time now."

  
"O-Okay, Garak." Julian nodded.

  
Garak gave him a single nod and stepped back inside. The door slid closed coldly in Julian's face. He slinked away, feeling like he'd just been dumped.

 

He went back to his quarters for a very much needed drink.

  
***

  
"It's going to be a difficult week." Having lunch across from an empty seat was starting to feel like a loss. He missed the stimulating conversation that gave him something to think about during the second part of his shifts. Another unstimulating afternoon finished for Doctor Bashir at the infirmary. The last thing he wanted was to mope around alone. Since Quark was in on whatever was going on, he would spend more time at Quark's after his shift. Besides, he didn't feel like being alone and depressed about... about... about something he didn't even know about. How frustrating! Julian thought his presence at the bar might also help him pick up on more cues. Quark didn't know that Doctor Bashir had seen him go into Garak's quarters before he pressed the chime. He wished he could talk to someone about what was going on, but at the same time, he didn't.

 

***

 

  
The tables at Quark's were all occupied. Julian waited for a spot at the bar and sat down. Quark noticed him immediately.

  
"Doctor Bashir, what can I get for you? Here to play some Dabo?"

  
"No. I'd like an ale, please."

  
"Ahh, haha, something on your mind?"

  
"Nothing I'm sure you'd like to know about, Quark."

  
"Oh, feeling a little... troubled?" Quark grinned a toothy grin.

  
He seemed to be amused by being privy to what Julian felt was misfortune. It was clear he thought Julian didn't know he had been in Garak's quarters, and he clearly was under the impression that he had been privy to their conversation without the doctor knowing. Julian ignored the question, turning his head away to look out at the occupied tables. Quark turned to get his customer's ale.

  
Julian scanned the room looking for anything, just anything, he could pick up on. To his disappointment, everything was normal. There was a loud ruckus at the Dabo table, smoke swirling overhead, people walking up and down the stairs to the holosuites. Julian took a sip of his ale and sighed. Things could definitely be worse. He shook his head, not wanting to think about worse times. Quark brought him another ale. The only thing left to do was ask. Julian let the anxiety get to him as he blurted it out.

  
"So, Quark, how well do you know Garak, exactly?" 

  
Quark was taken aback by the sudden question. "Ahhh, ahh, well, not very well. Why do you ask? He's not a very nice person, now that you mention it."

  
Julian scoffed. "He seems to like you just fine!"

  
"Am I missing something?" Quark looked back and forth with a shrug.

  
"So... what were you doing in his quarters the other day?" He casually leaned back and took a drink, waiting for the Ferengi to come out of shock.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never be seen with that... Did you see something?"

  
Julian looked directly at Quark with fire in his eyes. "Just tell me what you were doing there."

  
"I can't say, it wasn't me. It's not my business. Excuse me." Quark turned his back and hurried off.

  
Julian looked down at his drink and sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 completed. --->


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 contains male masturbation.

After an unusually busy day in the infirmary, Julian finished his shift and was too tired to do anything but go straight to his quarters. He had been going to Quark's the last few days, but not today. As he turned the corner leading up to his quarters, he saw Garak walking away. What was he supposed to do? He hadn't heard anything since his conversation with Quark a few days ago. He was surprised Quark didn't go straight to Garak and tell him about it. If he had, Julian was sure Garak would have confronted him for nosing around when he was told so sternly to stay away.

  
Even though the doctor was feeling down about Garak, it was always electricity to catch sight of him. Since he had come to terms with some of his feelings recently, Julian wondered if there may be something more to his infatuation. It definitely wasn't just lust, he was sure of that. Any other man without the tailor's personality and intrigue wouldn't hold the same appeal. Not by far.

  
He waited for Garak to disappear out of sight and entered his quarters. The exhaustion had ruined him this evening. He plopped down onto the couch, pulled off his boots, and stretched. "I'm not even hungry." The doctor shook his head in disapproval of his decision to go to bed without dinner.

  
He took off his uncomfortable uniform and tossed it aside. He fell into bed and rested on his stomach, arms and legs stretched out wide like a sea star. "Ahhh, cool sheets." Of course, his thoughts were full of Garak, the elusive, irresistible gallant. He rolled over onto his back, not wanting to stop daydreaming. "Should I?" Julian contemplated whether or not he wanted to have his favorite fantasy again. Oh, how he loved to feel his Cardassian's hand petting him. _If only..._ he would gladly be Garak's human to pet forever. He finally admitted it out loud to himself. "Okay, it's not just a crush!" He covered his face with both hands and sighed.

  
He rolled back onto his stomach, feeling the pressure of his weight on his erection, already provoked by his realizing thoughts about his friend. He clenched his backside, cautiously pressing himself into the bed. He had to give in to himself a little. "Oh, if only... if only he were here, under me now..." the doctor whispered. "Why does he have to be so beautiful..." He clenched his backside again, another slow, long, deep press. "Use your skillful tailor's hands to pet me..."

  
He flipped over to his back, letting his chest feel exposed to the cool air of the room. He wished he could keep his arms stretched out far so he could feel his Cardassian's hands isolated on his body, like islands caressing the sea. In his mind, he was there, almost seeing the tailor's perfectly manicured, grey hands approaching his chest. "Pet me, my tailor..."

  
He knew he had no choice but to take the matter into his own hands. Bringing his arms back in, he relinquished his surrendering pose. He began to slide both hands over his chest, skimming lightly over his nipples. His eyes closed as he softly pet the fur on his chest. He went down around his stomach, gliding his hands across the tops of his thighs and around his hips, raising up and poking his cock into the nothingness above it. A groan flew out passed his lips, filling the room with the sound of his longing for Garak. A little dewdrop appeared at his tip. He gave it a squeeze and watched it drip own the side.

  
One thing he loved about himself was his ability to fantasize about Garak in this way. He could see whatever he wanted to see, it was almost good enough. He roughly gripped himself, just like he imagined that his brazen Cardassian would do. He gripped a bit too hard, on purpose... He stroked a little too fast, on purpose... He felt the pressure rising and churning. His hips rolled as he stroked. A flood rushed out of him, straight up! Falling back down on him like warm rain.

  
Shimmering now with his own fluids, he stayed there for a minute, trying to accept the realization that he loves Garak. Perhaps, he's loved Garak longer than he's willing to admit. He dragged himself to the shower. The hot water cascaded over him as he stood there, relieved to feel the relaxing heat. He couldn't wait to get in bed and get some sleep. Washing the sweat and stress away, his hands scrubbed over his face a few times and he turned off the water. He went back to his bed, a towel around his waist. He flung the towel off and, in his nakedness, ran it across his damp hair. He dried the hair on his chest last, before tossing the towel. Slipping back into bed, he remembered that he loves Garak. The butterflies came in great force. He understood what they had meant all along now. "Shit! I didn't mean to love him!" His loud words echoed off the walls. If only Garak were here to hold him now. The exhausted doctor rolled onto his side, and cuddling his pillow, he imagined what it would be like to kiss Garak goodnight.

 

***

 

  
Doctor Bashir was feeling more rested today. Going to sleep early had been a good decision. The stress of what was going on with Garak was taking its toll and he was feeling a bit run down from it all. Realizing his love for Garak had also given him a new type of restlessness, but it also felt refreshing to accept his feelings. The doctor found himself at Quark's after today's shift.

  
"Doctor Bashir..."

  
"Ale..."

  
Quark gave a nod and brought the ale, saying nothing more. Julian gazed about the place, scanning over everyone, noticing details in the structure he'd never noticed before, enjoying the sounds, smelling the, er, well, smells... He was feeling better. What a good feeling to not feel bad! Julian began daydreaming, imagining scenarios about how it might be if Garak loved him, too. His eyes glazed over, a ridiculous, long smile dressed his face. He leaned on his hand and took a sip of ale.

  
Then, _he_ walked in. _Oh, shit! Hide!_ Had the doctor gone mad?  _Hide? Hide where?_   He steadied his panic and relaxed his back. Just because the cause of all his joys and all his sorrows just walked in, doesn't mean he should panic!

  
He watched the smooth Cardassian glide between patrons, weaving through the crowd and cacophony, and look directly into his eyes from across the room.

  
Bashir turned back toward the bar and looked down at his drink, pretending to ignore his environment. His eyes shut tight. Garak looked even more beautiful to the doctor now that he was sure he loved him. A hand fell onto his shoulder. He slowly brought his head up and looked at the hand. It was grey. He looked up a little further and gasped as he stared right into Garak's reptilian gaze. Immobilized by the sharp glare, Julian just stared back into the void of the Cardassian's soul.

  
"Well hello, Doctor. So lovely to see you here."

  
"Garak, um, hello. How have you been? Is everything alright?" He felt flustered to have Garak walk in while imagining such things.

  
"More than alright, Doctor. I'm glad you're here. I have something of some importance to discuss with you."

  
"Sit here with me, Garak. Have a kanar, let's talk. I've missed your company. Did you ever go-"

  
"No, Doctor, I'm afraid I cannot sit _here_ with you. Let's meet in my quarters. Say, tomorrow evening, 1700 hours?"

  
"Yes, fine, I'll be there. Is everything okay, though, Garak?"

  
Garak didn't answer. He just grinned at Julian and was off just like that. Julian looked up and noticed Quark glaring at him, then look away real fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 completed. --->


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian goes to meet Garak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter 4 contains light bondage, domination, and homoerotic sex. Lots of cheese ahead, as well. If you take issue with any of those things please turn back now. I care deeply about not hurting anyone.
> 
> References:  
>  **k'hava wine**  
>  https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/K%27hava_wine  
> K'hava wine is an alcoholic beverage from Cardassia. It is described as having a delicate flavor, and is also called "a drink of friendship."  
> Cardassian diplomatic envoy Lorjek tried to distract Perrin with k'hava wine when she confronted him with evidence of Cardassian duplicity during their trade talks with the Federation in 2327. (TOS comic: Enter the Wolves)
> 
>  **oceanleaf tea**  
>  https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Oceanleaf_tea  
> Oceanleaf tea is a beverage, a type of tea known to the Cardassian civilization.  
> Iliana Ghemor enjoyed a replicated variety of oceanleaf tea. (DS9 novel: Fearful Symmetry)

"My stars, this has been the longest day!" It wasn't very busy in the infirmary today and time just seemed to stand still. Julian was finally going to be confronted by Garak, whatever has been occupying his time lately, and why ever he's been behaving so strangely. He just wanted to be able to spend time with him again, his lovely friend. To collect those lovely images from their meetings so he can recall them later in solitude. _That's my game, isn't it... Never being able to tell him how I really feel, just spying and pretending._

  
It was getting closer to the time and Julian was quite nervous now. He had clear symptoms of anxiety. Sweaty palms, jitters, headache, he had them all!

  
The time struck and he went straight to his quarters, heels on fire. He wanted to be perfectly presentable to the perfectly presented tailor. He showered, shaved, and dressed in his best. His best were made by the tailor himself. Garak had told Julian once that his best color is "blue like Cardassian oceanleaf tea." He decided to wear the oceanleaf blue tunic Garak had made especially for him. He checked the mirror once more and was out the door.

  
***

 

Julian knew he was expected this time, so he confidently reached up and pressed the chime. The door opened nearly instantly.

  
"Please come in, Doctor." Garak opened his arm in a gesture of invitation. He kissed Julian on one cheek and then the other.

  
Julian was pleasantly surprised and... surprised! "Oh, thank you, um..."

  
"I learned that humans sometimes greet each other that way. I hope I haven't been misinformed."

  
"Not at all, it's true. Oh, I didn't- I'm sorry." Julian leaned in to reciprocate the kindness.

  
"Quite alright, my dear Doctor. Please, come in and sit down."

  
Garak was being particularly formal this evening, at least a step or two above the casual interactions they normally have.

  
He went to the cabinet and looked back at the doctor. "Did you enjoy the book?"

  
"I haven't read it yet, to be honest. I've been so tired and just... exhausted, really."

  
"No worries, please just relax, Doctor. Here..." Garak handed him a foreign looking drink and sat down next to him on the sofa.

  
'What is it?" His eyes closed, tasting the delicate flavor. "It's lovely." 

  
"K'hava wine, imported from Cardassia. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." Julian didn't see Garak's mischievous grin. "'The drink of friendship,' as it's known."

  
Hearing that put Julian's mind at ease. At least Garak didn't seem to have him there for nefarious reasons or to berate him for questioning Quark. He just remembered that he did that! Hopefully, Garak hadn't been told. He still didn't know what had been going on the last two weeks.

  
The wine was good. A little too good, perhaps. The doctor was feeling much more relaxed after only two glasses. Julian found himself wondering if it was part of Garak's conniving.

  
"Garak, what the hell has been going on the last two weeks? You've been acting so here and there, I don't know what to make of it. It's been driving me mad if I'm completely honest." Dr. Bashir gasped at what he had just heard himself say. Was there something about this wine?

  
Garak let loose a sinister chuckle. "Ah, hahaha, dear Doctor, the k'hava wine seems to have a stronger effect on a human... pet."

  
Julian's eyes popped, his mouth fell open. How did he know that? How did the plain, simple tailor know about his fantasy? He felt a tingling begin in his groin and backside. He set his drink down.

  
"What did you say?" The doctor huffed as he spoke.

  
Garak grinned. "I'll tell you what I've been up to, my dear, _dear_ Doctor." Garak motioned for Julian to follow.

  
"This is my sewing room, Doctor. I have fabrics, thread, embellishments..."

  
"And a mannequin? In your quarters?"

  
"And a mannequin!" Garak laughed. "Yes, you see, I can't always create and be artistic while the shop is open. But, today, my dear, you are going to help me."

  
"Me? But, I-"

  
"Yes, my dear Doctor. I have a few things I'd like to try on you."

  
The thought of Garak's hands on him was enough to send his mind wild, and his trousers, too. _Shit, how am I going to hide this erection from Garak if he's trying clothes on me!_

  
"Come, stand here, Doctor, in the center." The humble room had a mirror on each wall so he could see his work from all angles. "Stand here, in front of this frame."

  
The doctor obliged the tailor.

  
"Hold your arms out, let me see..." He measured each arm. He measured each leg. "Aha, got it."

  
Garak lifted each wrist and laid it gently into the wooden frame, perfectly spaced for the doctor.

  
"I've never seen one of these in your shop, Garak. What does it do?"

  
"One moment, Doctor," Garak muttered as he tinkered with the thing. "I had to make it. It took a few days, as you know. It helps me figure out where to..."

  
Metal cuffs clasped onto the doctor's wrists, attaching him to the wooden frame.

  
"What's this?!" The doctor tugged at each arm, hopelessly stuck.

  
"Stay calm, my dear. Nothing to fear." Garak soothed Julian with his soft voice and coaxed him with his charming grin. "Don't you trust your own tailor?"

  
Julian felt his cock jump, it was exciting and worrisome to find himself like this. Garak hadn't yet seen his hardness, his tunic was covering it.

  
"Let me see you, oh! I made this tunic, didn't I? Yes, I remember... oceanleaf blue really is your color, my dear."

  
Garak slowly approached Julian, his long, cylindrical, brass tipped tailor's yardstick in hand. He tapped it on the floor as he stepped closer to Julian. The brass tip echoed with each tap.

  
"I've loved it every day. It's my favorite tunic." There was a tremble in Julian's confession.

  
"What you really mean to say, my dear Julian, is that you've loved _me_ every day."

  
"Oh! Oh, no... But how would you-"

  
"My dear, you always accuse me of being a spy." Garak touched his yardstick to Julian's tunic drawing a large circle on his chest, going directly over his nipples.

  
Julian groaned in disbelief. His arms caught out to the side of him, helpless. He watched Garak in amazement, not knowing what he would do next.

  
"You mean, you... You spied on me?" 

  
Garak licked his lips. "Yes, I thought I saw you come around the corner-"

  
"You went in my quarters and set up a surveillance device?"

  
"Hahahahhahhahaa, a surveillance device... You know? I DID! Shame on _me_ , Doctor! I saw everything you did and said!"

  
"Did Quark tell you I asked-" 

  
"Shhhh! Doctor..." Garak placed his grey hand near the bottom of Julian's tunic. He slid his stick far up inside reaching the collar, the brass tip was cold on Julian's chest. The tailor pulled the stick back toward himself, creating an opening at the bottom of the tunic. Garak slipped his other hand underneath and lay it gently onto the doctor's warm skin. Julian's breathy moan filled the small space. The sound sent shivers crackling up Garak's spine and through his moistening ajan, but he kept his expression staunch. He moved his hand lightly on the doctor's chest in soft motions under his tunic, petting him. "So, this is what it feels like to pet human fur."

  
Julian's cock flexed in hearing those words and he started to squirm. "Garak, I-"

  
"Shhhh, Doctor..." Garak pulled his stick out of the tunic and pressed it against Julian's lips. "I remember this tunic, yes. I believe I put the fasteners, right.. here..." And with a quick flick, the front of Julian's tunic was hanging open, exposing his chest. Julian felt sweat forming on his back from sheer arousal. His face was getting hotter and he could feel flashes of heat as the sweat came through his pores. Garak found himself appreciative of how the doctor glistened. It almost felt like an interrogation. 

  
"You did spy on me first, Doctor. I know what you did." Garak snarled into the young doctor's intimidated eyes. "I saw you spying on me when I was behind Quark's bar that night. I saw you watching from your perch! The way you looked at me and what you did to yourself! Before you ran away..."

  
Julian eyes shifted downward. Garak reached up and held Julian's chin, making him look directly into his eyes as he scolded. "I saw you touching yourself in the dark with stolen glimpses of me! I saw the wetness on your trousers... I have the eyes of a Cardassian!" Garak exerted a powerful hiss as he dropped his stick to coil his fingers in the human's chest fur. Julian closed his eyes and his head fell back as he moaned, purely lost to the moment.

  
Garak placed his cheek on the doctor's chest as he pet him, sniffing and nuzzling the soft human fur. Julian's moans vibrated through his body and the tailor could feel the vibrations on his face. His ear came to rest next to the doctor's chin. He listened to every breath as he pet his human the way he had been longing him to do, like isolated islands caressing the sea. Julian kept his eyes closed and let his sounds take over in surrealistic bliss, right next to Garak's ear. He deliberately alternated, squeezing Julian's chest harder to hear him whimper, and petting him softly to hear his gentle moans. Garak could feel the flutter of excitement growing inside his own chest.

  
With the doctor's arms caught to his sides, Garak wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist and pulled him close against his body. All of a sudden, the heavy breathing stopped, the moaning stopped, the room fell silent. Garak closed his eyes, stumbled in his breath, and he kissed Julian. A plain, simple kiss. Julian breathed in sharply through his nose and hummed. Garak's hands moved up to the doctor's face, gently caressing Julian's cheeks and feeling the place where their lips met. Garak leaned into the doctor who was at his mercy. The tailor's scaled fingers sweetly brushed over the doctor's ears and dove into the back of his hair. His fingers weaved through the soft strands of human fur, a curious sensation for the Cardassian. He softly grabbed small fistfuls of the doctor's hair, pulling and sliding to the tips. The pressure lessened until the kiss diminished. 

  
"Oh, my dear doctor..." 

 

Julian felt Garak's breath on his lips as he softly spoke, but he dare not open his eyes. Not yet. He let out a tensed breath. "Oh... I'm yours...please... please pet me more..."

 

  
Garak lifted his eyes to look at the young doctor's lips as he begged.  "Oh... My dear Julian."

 

The doctor could taste hints of k'hava wine in Garak's whisper. 

 

He clenched two handfuls of Julian's hair, steering him, brushing his lips against the doctor's lips mixed with hot breaths. Teasing, brushing side to side, not yet giving in to another kiss. Just delicately rubbing his lips on Julian's was so exciting, to feel his excitement through his breath as he whined and panted in the tailor's face. The doctor squirmed with anticipation and desire, wanting to be pulled in all the way.

  
Julian instinctively protruded his tongue, desperate to get the Cardassian to bite. Garak was on the edge of losing control, something he wasn't used to. Something he must not allow. This wasn't about him. His arms fell from Julian's hair and he took a step back. Garak picked up his tailor's measuring stick again. Julian started to bring in his tongue.

  
"Keep your tongue out, Human!"

 

Julian was jarred by Garak's commanding shout and immediately obeyed.

 

"Good, my human pet."

 

Julian's cocked jerked as the voice of his tailor kept him in line. The tailor raised his stick and sweetly touched it to the side of Julian's face. He traced it under his ear, down his neck to the tip of his shoulder, over his sensitive oblique, then up to the middle depression of Julian's chest, rubbing the cold, brass tip around each nipple. He slid it between Julian's legs, caressing underneath his balls by pulling the stick back and forth, slowly and smoothly between the trouser fabric, just like a skilled tailor would. The doctor's knees gave for a moment and he bent down a little. His trapped arms kept him from bending too far. He squeezed his eyes closed as he allowed himself to melt in the tailor's hands.

  
The tailor became aware that his yardstick was no longer a measuring device for a tailor, but a petting device for a human. Garak took great pleasure in seeing his human squirm under the gentle pokes and caresses of his tool. He ran the stick up the back of Julian's calf, gently poking the tender back of his knee. He traced up the back of the doctor's thigh, and two nice pokes in the middle of his bum cheek. He continued up Julian's spine and across the top of his shoulder.

"You measure up quite nicely." He brought the stick back down and softly rubbed the length of it on the back of Julian's shorts on his bum crevice and gave it a couple little pokes. Julian gasped several times and arched his back. Garak felt himself heating up. Sweat trickled down in front of his scaled ears. He mustn't lose control.

  
Garak threw his stick aside, it landed on the floor, the distinct sound of wood striking. He took a step closer to his friend, the restrained doctor with his shirt open and his tongue sticking out, knees bending, panting, waiting for his tailor to make use of him.

  
"I can't dress a bent mannequin." Garak placed his hands on the doctor's sides and pulled him up straight. "Let me take your tunic, Doctor." The tailor unclasped each wrist, slipping the tunic off one arm at a time with great care in recapturing him. "I'm not letting you go just yet." Julian could hear Garak purring. He wasn't aware that Cardassians could purr like that.

  
Garak stood in front of Julian and unfastened the front of his tunic, one hook at a time. His glare cut through Julian's fortitude like a knife. He gracefully slipped the tunic down his arms and caught it in one hand, carefully hanging it up. The ends of his black hair became more noticeable laying around the neckline of his white undershirt. The lack of sleeves accentuated his broad shoulders and round biceps as he hung his tunic.

 

He pulled his sweaty, sleeveless undershirt over his head and wrapped it around Julian's shoulders like a scarf. It smelled like Garak and Julian indulged, feeling the warmth remaining from Garak's body heat. The Cardassian was even more magnificent under his tunic than he had imagined. Broad chested, partially scaled, muscular, smoother underneath the chest, no hair at all, a spoon shape on his chest, and another peeking out from the top of his trousers. He could see all of the beautiful, dark neck scales that normally hid under his tunic collar. Julian's eyes soaked in the vision of the beautiful, conniving tailor as he removed the doctor's shoes and socks, making him feel more vulnerable. He then straightened the shirt he'd placed on the doctor's shoulders as a scarf.

  
"That looks quite stunning on you, Doctor. I knew you'd make a good mannequin for me. You'd be a sight in my shop's window." Garak picked up a black ribbon. "But, it's not your color. Let's try something else." He grabbed his shirt from Julian's shoulders and playfully rubbed it in his face before tossing it carelessly aside. Julian reeled, not even trying to hide his smile. He then made the ribbon into a bow tie around Julian's neck. Julian closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of Garak tying it so tenderly in such a sensual spot. His fingers traced Julian's warm neck where the bow was tied and gave a teasing squeeze with one hand. He put his lips near Julian's ear as he squeezed. 

  
"Stunning," Garak whispered, "but not quite there." He left a gentle kiss on Julian's ear and let go of his throat. Julian panted.

  
He leaned in and pulled the ribbon with his teeth, untying the bow. He let it fall and, as it landed on Julian's naked foot, he felt Garak's soft kisses on the side of his neck and a scrape of his teeth. Shivers traveled from Julian's neck all the way down his back and to his knees, his cock pulsed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his tongue out, but he didn't dare disobey his masterful tailor. Julian whined.

  
"Poor, Doctor..." Garak looked up, tilted his head, and brushed Julian's shoulders off, "is being my mannequin too demanding?" Shaking his head no with his tongue sticking out, Julian thrust his hips. Garak ran his hand down Julian's chest, admiring his physique. He pulled out his tape measure, stepped behind the doctor, and began measuring his arm from behind. He stretched the tape out under the length of Julian's arm, it was cool to the touch, from his armpit to his clasped wrist. With guile, Garak leaned in and scraped the doctor's bound wrist with his teeth, a soft kiss followed. Then the crook of the elbow, a scrape of teeth and three soft kisses. The bicep, another teasing scrape then two soft kisses. Then on the shoulder, a full Cardassian bite! Julian yelped in surprise and pleasure, his cock oozing.

  
Garak stood behind the doctor and bit the back of his neck while bracing the top of his shoulders. He inflicted sensual bites on the doctor's neck and shoulders, leaving marks and stealing little tastes with each one. He reached around and ran his hands all over the doctor's chest from behind. Feeling and seeing Julian's glistening bare back against his chest was breathtaking. He stroked Julian's humid skin as his hands glided down to the doctor's hips and squeezed. Julian thrust his desperate hips forward. He pulled Julian's hips close to his own and pressed his partially everted Cardassian erection onto Julian's behind causing his tight pucker to throb. Garak let out a breath of excitement near the doctor's ear and a hushed hiss followed. "Oh, Doctor... *hiss*" Chills sprawled down his neck from hearing and feeling Garak's tender hiss.

  
Garak slid his hands back up to Julian's full, exposed chest and held him tight against his body as he thrust himself against Julian's little behind. Julian was going absolutely mad at the lack of touch on his own cock. It was still tucked away, throbbing, begging to be let out. Wetness saturated through the front of his trousers where a small patch was obviously visible. Garak slid his hands skillfully down and squeezed both the doctor's inner thighs and he thrust onto Julian's soft crevice. Julian let out groans of pleasure as Garak soaked up the sounds he was causing the doctor to make with his skilled tailor's hands.

  
"Does that... ahh... please you, Doctor?" Garak gasped.

  
Garak slithered his hands up to the humid swell in Julian's trousers and gently gave it a squeeze as if it were a juicy piece of fruit he wanted to devour. He gently squeezed the bulge as he burrowed himself into Julian's crevice, sending a feeling of warmth and hunger to the doctor's tensing hollow, the moans becoming more frequent and harmonious between them.

  
He carefully lessened his grip on the doctor and stepped back. He ducked under the doctor's arm and stood in front of him, face to face. The tailor pinched the doctor's tongue between his finger and thumb and gave it a firm wiggle. "Look at that, my good human pet. So obedient for his tailor." Garak released Julian's tongue and weaved his fingers into the back of the doctor's soft hair, pulling him close. The Cardassian opened his mouth and hovered his open mouth over the doctor's tongue, slowly closing his mouth while sucking Julian's tongue into a passionate, deep, kiss. Sucking and slurping, humming, and gasping, Julian and Garak closed their eyes, giving in to the motions of passion they had both been craving.

 

Garak could feel Julian's hardness flexing against his. He indulged himself and allowed Julian to press into him as they deeply kissed. He placed his hands on Julian's behind so he could feel the doctor's tensing muscles as he thrust. Garak stood firm like a rubbing post as he tried not to lose control of himself.  Garak could unmistakably feel Julian's heart in his passion. It was the most arousing experience he could remember. He couldn't let go of the doctor's small behind tensing under his fingers and thrusting into his bulge. Oh, that little bum! The Cardassian squeezed, again and again,  as Julian's cock made friction on Garak's. He slid his hand from Julian's behind to his bulge, giving it a few small squeezes as they kissed. Julian moaned into Garak's mouth with each squeeze. The sounds of panting filled the small sewing room. He unzipped the doctor's trousers, letting them fall. Garak released the kiss and looked at Julian with a face of uncertainty. He impulsively slipped his grey hand into the slit of the doctor's undershorts. 

  
"Doctor, may I?"

  
"Please... do it or I'll kill you, Garak."

  
Garak whispered a soft hiss of satisfaction and took the tip of Julian's cock between his fingers, rolling the wetness around. Julian thrust his cock through the tailor's fingers, spreading the wetness. Garak unzipped his own trousers, leaving them buttoned at the top. He allowed his strange alien cock to fully evert out from the unzipped section and applied Julian's wetness on himself and blending it with his natural Cardassian lubricants.

  
"What do you think of that, Doctor?" He looked at Julian as he oiled his cock with Julian's wetness.

  
Julian whispered, "Oh, that's dirty. I love it."

  
"Shhh..." He kissed Julian's chin, circling the opening of the doctor's undershorts with the tip of his Cardassian erection, now slick with both of their secretions. He gasped as he let himself slip into Julian's shorts. There they stood, completely still, taking a short moment to accept what was about to happen. Their erections mingled, smooth and sticky, intertwining as they flexed and pulsed.  Julian groaned and protruded his tongue, his way of begging his tailor to take him in. Garak threw all his caution to the wind. His control had flown. He slurped up Julian's tongue with fierce intensity as they thrust into each other, their hips thrashing, their erections grinding feverishly.

  
Electricity shot through Julian's cock; he had so patiently waited. He released the kiss in order to moan, their sounds circling around them in a whirlwind of madness. Garak looked over at a side mirror and saw his and the doctor's reflection, the swaying of their hips and their bodies colliding together. He grabbed Julian's face and turned the doctor's head to see the reflection with him. The rolling of their hips slowed as they basked in the reflection of their act. Each new thrust, a deliberate stirring to be cherished. Garak looked back at Julian and grasped the doctor's face, bringing it into his own, re-igniting the kiss that would bring their apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 completed. --->


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak feels guilty.

"Here you are, Doctor."

  
Julian accepted another glass of k'hava wine, trying not to look awkwardly at his friend. What is he to say? After an experience like that?

  
"Thank you," and a smile was all he could manage. The sight of the big, shirtless Cardassian handing him a glass of wine was overwhelming.

  
He took his place on the sofa next to the doctor. "Do I look frightening to you, my dear?"

  
Julian laughed a little. "Ah, no... but I'm quite shocked at you, Garak!"

  
Garak chuckled as well, "Well-"

  
"You can go further," Julian managed to stutter, "as far as you want." He took a sip of wine. "I mean..."

  
Garak nearly choked on his wine. "Doctor, are you certain? You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

  
"Well, I hope to know. I know more now than, well, ever before. My, you're gorgeous. Just look at you, Garak."

  
The Cardassian looked down at himself, bare-chested wearing only his trousers. "But, you are the one with that impossible fur. Impossible to stop petting..." Garak purred.

  
Julian's grin dwindled. "I'm still confused about why you decided to-"

  
"That's not important right now, Julian. Don't even think of it."

  
"Ok, Elim! Have you noticed that you always cut me off?" Julian laughed.

  
"I do no such thing."

  
Julian shook his head and smiled.

  
"Apologies, my dear. My previous... well, I've been told... I'm sorry."

  
"Never mind," Julian laughed. "Have you ever been with, or no, um, seen a human like this before?"

  
"Seen humans, yes, it's part of my job now. Been with a human? Ah, no. Not before today." Garak looked up with sharp eyes and a mischievous smirk.

  
"Have you always been attracted to humans?" Julian was genuinely curious.

  
"Doctor, what are you getting at? I don't find humans attractive at all. It's just that-"

  
"What?"

  
"Just that-"

  
"What??"

  
"Stop that, Julian!" Garak let out a hiss at him and they both broke out into laughter.

  
"My, how the tables have turned," teased the doctor. "So, if you're not attracted to humans then why am I here with you now?"

  
"It's not important right now. I mean, you're different, of course, dear." He sipped his drink.

  
The doctor set his drink down. He slid closer to Garak and studied his face. "What would you have with me?"

  
Garak tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Well, Doctor, I _would_ have you. That's all you need to know."

  
Julian knew what he wanted Garak to say; that he loves him, too. Garak already heard it from Julian. Not directly, but he spied and heard everything! Garak didn't divulge a thing. It did cross his mind that if Garak had said it so easily, it probably would have been a lie anyway.

  
"Doctor, do you think if I hadn't put you off like that you would have still come to your realization?"

  
"My... realization. Oh! You tried to make me realize something?"

  
Garak just smiled as he started to stand. "Come with me, my dear. We still have the whole night."

  
"I can't stay, Garak."

  
"Oh... We can rest if you're tired."

  
"I'm certainly tired, but I'm such a mess." Julian's cheeks turned a lovely shade of beetroot as he looked down at himself, just wearing his filthy undershorts.

  
"I'll make a bath for you." Garak's tone sounded eager to accommodate.

  
"Well... it does sound nice."

  
"Wouldn't it be embarrassing for you to crawl back to your quarters looking like you do?" Garak had that malicious look in his eyes, Julian knew it well. "Looking like you were just... ravaged by a Cardassian?"

  
Julian let out a shy sigh. "You're right of course." The images involuntarily remade their appearances in his mind.

  
"Stay right here. I'll take care of it." Garak put his drink down and quickly brushed his fingers through Julian's disheveled hair as he walked by.

  
"Thank you, Garak." Julian tracked him with gawking eyes as he left the room.

  
Was it a dream? _Oh, by the stars! Did that just happen?_ He let his head fall and rest on the back of the sofa as he relived his deepest sexual fantasy coming true just an hour ago. He felt twinges in his chest, like a celebration within himself, as if his emotions were doing a sousta dance around his heart. Oh, yes... he loves Garak. He allowed himself a silly smile since he was alone for a moment. He looked back toward the bathroom to make sure Garak wasn't looking. _I guess I just have to go with the flow for now._

  
Garak peeked around the corner to see Julian smiling before ducking back in the same motion. The sound of running water helped muffle his movements. He never imagined it would go so well. Did Julian really think he hid his expressions so well all this time? 

 

Garak cleared his throat before stepping around the corner. "Your bath is ready, Doctor."

  
He saw Julian raise his head. "Wonderful, thank you."

  
The doctor followed the shirtless Cardassian into the bathroom. It was foggy with steam and the humidity was pleasantly dense.

  
"Here's a towel for you, my dear. Everything else is right here." Garak pulled the upholstered chair out from the vanity. He turned it around to face the bath and sat down. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand, waiting for Julian.

  
"Oh-"

  
"Is it alright if I sit here?"

  
"I suppose there's no harm."

  
Only his filthy undershorts remained on his body. Garak watched as Julian placed his thumbs inside the waistline and bent over, pulling them down to his thighs. They fell down the rest of the way. He stepped out of the shorts and leaned over to test the water.

  
"Is it too hot?"

  
"No, It's perfect."

  
He stepped in and sat down, leaning back and letting the water come up over his chest, he sighed. Oh, how Garak had come to love that sound. Julian drew the water up onto his chest and around his neck. Garak watched intently. Julian looked over to see him staring. Garak caught himself and looked away.

  
"I'm sorry, Doctor..."

  
"Uh, it's okay. Are you alright?"

  
"I've never seen a human in my bathtub before."

  
Julian laughed. "I guess I can understand that. I've never been in a Cardassian's bathtub before. It's quite large."

  
"Yessss, it is. Do you need any help?"

  
Julian blinked, thinking for a second. "Okay... ?"

  
Garak got up from the chair and knelt by the bathtub. "Allow me..." He picked up a small, orange bottle in the corner. "It's made from rokassa fruit." Garak poured some of the liquid into his hand and rubbed it into a lather. Julian sat still as he allowed Garak to smooth it into his hair, and around the back of his neck, and gently around the auricles of his ears.

  
Julian took a deep breath and laid his head back. "Oh, that is so amazing."

  
Garak smirked as he continued to tenderly massage the rokassa soap into the doctor's neck and down onto his chest and then gently rinsing it all off. Everything else was underwater. He poured more soap into his hand and massaged the doctor's shoulders, affectionately making his way down the length of the doctor's arms and to his hands. He turned the doctor's hand palm side up, noticing the differences in color and smoothness. Julian watched Garak as he massaged his palm and each finger, sliding his own fingers in between. 

  
Julian lifted his head. "Garak, I'm sorry. Look at me being selfish."

  
"You deserve it, Doctor. And I'm quite enjoying it."

  
"Let me do it."

  
"Oh, okay, I'm sorry." Garak started to stand.

  
"No, I mean, let me do it... for you... in return." Julian was trying so hard to not be shy. He knew he had problems saying how he felt. It's always been that way.

  
"Oh."

  
"You can call me Julian, by the way."

  
"I'm just not used to it."

  
"I know, it's okay. Come in." Julian motioned to him.

  
He unbuttoned his trousers and stepped out of them, putting one foot into the bath, then the other. Garak accidentally touched Julian's legs while trying to sit down. The tub was big enough they could sit facing each other. Perhaps a bit awkward.

  
"I've never seen a naked Cardassian. What is this here?" Julian reached out and touched Garak's chest spoon with his fingers.

  
"That's the Chula. Feel it. What do you think?"

  
Julian ran his fingers around the edges of Garak's Chula and inside the middle. "Hmm... Does it feel nice?"

  
"Yes, it does. Someone like you, a doctor, hasn't ever seen this?" Julian continued to rub his fingers on Garak's chest.

  
"Well, I have now. And you have another one down... there?"

  
"Yes, Doctor... uh, Julian, that's the Chuva. And this is the Chufa." He pointed to his forehead.

 

"May I touch it?"

 

"Of course."

 

"How interesting. I always wondered, uh..."

 

"Wondered what?"

 

"Uh, I um, wondered what it felt like. To touch it."

 

"Ah..." Garak glanced downward as a bashful smile appeared.

  
"Turn around." Julian poured rokassa soap into his hand from the orange bottle as Garak turned to face the wall. He started to gently rub the lather into Garak's neck ridges. "And what is this?" He massaged the darker neck scale he saw flaring while in the sewing room.

  
"That is... called... oh..."

  
"It's called oh?'

  
Julian made Garak laugh. "My dear, that's the... kinat'hU... ah..." 

  
The doctor continued to work the lather all over the Cardassian's tall, thick back, going under his muscular arms to the Chula. Julian wrapped his legs around Garak under the water so they could sit closer and he could reach around from behind. His cock was pressed up against his friend's lower back. He leaned forward and brushed his nose in Garak's hair, taking a whiff of sweat while it was still there, and planting an almost secret kiss on the back of his neck. Garak felt it, though.

  
"Julian?"

 

"Oh, Garak, I'm sorry."

 

"No, uh, I was just going ask, can I have some soap?" 

  
The doctor said nothing. He poured more soap in his hand and worked it into Garak's hair, just like he'd done to him. The doctor took his time, massaging the soap around his ear scales and in front of the neck ridges and tenderly rinsing it all off. Garak purred.

  
He started to turn around, but Julian tightened his hold. He wanted to stay like that just a little longer, soaking in the reality of what he had only dreamed of before. Garak relaxed and just sat there purring, letting Julian hold him under his arms around his chest. He felt Julian's lips on the back of his hair next to his ear, lightly giving little kisses behind his neck scales. Garak closed his eyes and exhaled, concentrating on what it felt like to be truly loved. A lump started in his throat, but he couldn't allow that. He had already allowed so much. The honesty of Julian's embrace and kisses was making his eyes hurt. He didn't tell Julian to stop, though. He didn't want it to stop. It's something he'd never been allowed to have. It was too important to let it go now. It was also difficult to withstand without... guilt. Garak knew he didn't deserve Julian's purity. It hurt to feel such a gift, and he could feel it was real. Maybe, for the first time in many years, Garak felt tears welling in his eyes. The lump in his throat was impossible to swallow.

  
Julian could tell there was something wrong. He sat back. "What did I do?"

  
"No..." Garak turned around and grabbed Julian's hand. "You've done nothing. I was just thinking of how... cold the bath is getting."

  
Doctor Bashir wasn't stupid. "Then heat it up."

  
"Alright! It's not the bath. It's you!"

  
"Me? I asked what I did and you said I did nothing!"

  
"That's not what I meant, I mean... Julian, you are so lovely. I don't deserve you."

  
"Of course you do. Why would you say that?" Julian was afraid he was backing out. 

  
"No, I haven't been completely honest."

  
"Well, there's a big surprise! Come on, Garak!"

  
"I'm a terrible person."

  
"You're not to _ME._ "

  
"Still, I don't deserve someone as honest as you. You're too good of a person for someone like me."

  
"I'm not perfect, either, Garak!"

  
"But, you love me. You really do. I felt it. Isn't that what it feels like?"

  
Julian's face went to stone. He said nothing.

  
"You see, Doctor. I don't love people. I've spent my whole life not being allowed to do that. And the one time I did.. I can't. I want to, but- I've never felt love like you just gave to me and I want to... but I can't. I hurt people! It's who I am..." Garak started sobbing.

  
Julian took Garak's head onto his shoulder and held him in the bath. "Elim... "

  
Garak felt something twinge when Julian said his name like that.

  
"Elim... if you can feel my love, then you must be able to give it. If you can cry about it, then that must mean something."

  
"I don't cry, Doctor."

  
"You just did. You are now! You aren't some cold, unfeeling beast!"

  
"That's what I was trained to be!" He knew he was partially in denial, making excuses inside himself for why he couldn't love Julian.

  
"Well, then, I'll untrain you! Look at us here! In the bath! You did this for me... for US! And I love it... and I love you. There, I said it! But, you already knew that!"

  
"Let's get out of here. I'm sure you need to go back to your quarters."

  
"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'll get dressed, but I'm staying. I've waited so long for you to-"

  
"I know..."

  
"You know?"

  
"Doctor, I told you to stay away from me because I knew it would drive you mad. Can't you see that I'm a bad person?"

  
"It depends on why you wanted to drive me mad, I guess."

  
"To make you miserable! To make you jealous..." He knew he couldn't keep lying to Julian like this forever. He would never try to make Julian miserable intentionally.

  
"I don't believe that. I didn't even know I'd be jealous."

  
"Well, then, to-"

  
"To import wine from Quark, for me? I saw you do that, you know. To create my fantasy and execute it perfectly, for me? To lather me with rokassa soap, for me? To spy on me to learn about... me? To make me realize... To make me realize that I love you."

  
"Don't you think I did all those things for me?" Garak blinked at him hoping he didn't sound too outlandish.

  
"No. I'd have to say definitely not. You caught me spying on you and wanting you so badly, so you make me realize I love you and give me the time of my life, for you?" Julian laughed hysterically. "Sometimes you're a bad liar, even for you. It doesn't matter. Even if you don't love me, I still love you."

   
"Isn't that even worse?"

  
Julian pulled Garak's head back onto his shoulder and kissed him on the Chufa.

  
"Elim... come to bed with me. You said yourself we still have the whole night."

  
Garak looked up and touched Julian's face. He silently adored the beautiful contrast of the doctor's tanned cheek against his grey hand. Julian looked into his eyes and quickly licked his lips in a nervous flick.

  
"I don't deserve you, Julian..."

  
Garak leaned in with his hand on the doctor's face. Julian closed his eyes, ready to receive whatever he was about to be given. He felt a soft breath on his other cheek. Shivers drifted down his neck and behind his ear. Garak kissed the corner of his mouth, then kissed the other corner of his mouth. Julian let out a shallow exhale. Garak opened his eyes and looked at Julian's closed eyes, his waiting mouth, rubbed his thumb over Julian's lips, and sweetly kissed him the way he deserved.

 

Julian opened his eyes and smiled, but Garak looked annoyed.

 

"What is it now?"

 

"It really is cold in here now."

 

"Come on. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 completed. --->


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember all the cries,  
> It's a secret dream lost in your love.
> 
> You, your lonesome eyes are all I want to know,  
> Helpless tears can never stop the rain.
> 
> Only you can turn my life,  
> Can turn it just this way
> 
> Touch in the night, it feels like heaven  
> Touch in the night, so lucky in love  
> Lost in your light, another secret  
> Touch in the night, whatever I do
> 
> You are an angel in disguise,  
> Deep inside my heart like the inner light.
> 
> I believe in all your promise and your lies,  
> But I feel in the end I'll lose.
> 
> Only you can turn my life,  
> Can turn it just this way...
> 
> Touch in the night, it feels like heaven  
> Touch in the night, so lucky in love  
> Lost in your light, another secret  
> Touch in the night, whatever I do
> 
> Tonight I feel, I feel for you  
> Tonight I call, I'm calling your name  
> Tonight I feel, I feel for you tonight
> 
> Touch in the Night by Silent Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 contains male to male penetration.

  
Julian sat on the sofa in Garak's satin yukata. "This is delicious. I've never tasted anything like it. What is it?"

  
Garak leaned back in his shorts next to Julian. "Sem'hal stew, the replicator does quite well with it." He noticed the way his yukata looked a bit too large on the doctor.

  
"With yamok sauce? It actually goes good together."

  
"It's the only way it's meant to be, Doctor."

  
Julian's gaze shifted downward. _Like us._

  
"Oh, I mean, Julian."

  
He looked back up at Garak and gave a tiny scoff. "It's alright, Garak. You can call me Doctor if that's what you're used to."

  
"I rather like calling you Julian." Garak cast a flirtatious grin.

  
Garak had a sparkle in his eyes that Julian could not ignore. He was mesmerized.  _He must be the most captivating creature in the universe._

  
He wanted to be affectionate and show Garak. If he could only do what he actually felt, but somehow he was subdued. His heart's celebration may have come too early. Why would Garak do all this, then? He was too tired to think of it any more right now. He set down his empty bowl.

  
"Had enough?"

  
"Yes, thank you. You certainly look after your guests."

  
Garak stood up and put his hand out for Julian. He looked up at Garak with an inquisitive brow and hesitantly reached up. Garak took his hand and helped him up from the sofa. They began to walk as Garak led him.

  
"Your clothes are still in the re-processor, Doctor."

  
"That's alright. I can still stay a while."

  
"Good. I was hoping to-"

  
"I... hope you don't mind. I'm quite tired."

  
"Ah... of course."

  
They sat down on Garak's bed in the dark. The starlight coming from the windows next to the bed lit up their backs with a soft, blue glow. Julian awkwardly glanced up at his friend. Garak could see Julian was uncomfortable, so he took the initiative to lie down. He pulled the blanket up to his armpits and opened the corner, offering Julian a spot. Without saying a word, the doctor took his spot under the blanket next to Garak.

  
They lay there on their backs, silent. Julian felt vulnerable that Garak knew he loved him. He also felt a growing pinch of despair for being so exposed like that, and not being loved back. He didn't want Garak to see his face.

  
Garak was just waiting to see what Julian did. The doctor did say he was tired, after all. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the doctor rolled over the other way. He turned his head to get a better look. The blue glow of the starlight shimmered on the pink satin trim that was covering the back of Julian's neck. The doctor's fur was clean and smelled of rokassa. Garak shifted his neck and looked again. He saw how the doctor's hair had gotten a bit frizzy as it dried. Not all humans had curls like that. He wanted to feel Julian's fur between his fingers again.

  
Rolling onto his side, Garak reached out his hand, lightly taking a piece of Julian's hair between his fingers. Julian didn't flinch. He quickly retracted his hand and guilt filled his belly. He _did_ do it for himself. He knew he couldn't help who he was. He also knew that he did care for his friend. Reaching out his hand again, he placed it compassionately on his friend's shoulder. Julian took a deep breath. His hand stayed on the doctor's shoulder for a moment.

  
Julian inched a bit closer, keeping his back to Garak. Just a moment later, Julian felt a big, ridged arm come across his chest. He inched in a little more until his back made contact with Garak's chest. He wished he'd taken off the robe earlier, but it was too late now. It did feel good to be in the Cardassian's arms, another place he'd only dreamed of being. It felt too nice to worry about anything else. He leaned back and enjoyed the comfort of Garak's embrace.

  
Both the Cardassian's arms were hugged around the doctor's chest. Garak brought his hips and legs in to match Julian's, making a perfect spoon. He was close enough now, he could almost taste the rokassa in Julian's hair. He reminisced, remembering exactly the way he had washed the doctor's fur with it earlier. It was strange serendipity to discover such a Cardassian smell on a human, a contradiction, perhaps. But, _he_ put it there. He didn't expect that to be so arousing. He put that yukata on the doctor, as well, and fed him the Cardassian sem'hal stew that he could also detect on the doctor's breath. Garak became aware that his own handling of the doctor had put him where he is, in the state he's in, and _that_ was incredibly arousing. He swept his nose across the back of the doctor's frizzy hair, he loved the way it felt skimming over his lips. The human fur is so different, he never imagined he would love it so much.

  
"Garak-" Julian gasped. He looked toward his shoulder so Garak could hear him speak.

  
"Yes, my dear..." 

  
_Oh, my fucking stars!_ He loved to hear Garak's soft whispers and calling him his dear. Did anything discouraging he was about to say really come close to being as important as this is right now? _Just go with the flow!_

  
"...Thank you."

  
Garak could tell that was not what the doctor was going to say. He also knew that Julian didn't have anything to thank him for. Not really. Garak pulled Julian's shoulder, making him turn around to halfway face him. The satin robe had come untied and fell open. It took all Garak had to not react.

  
"Thank me for what, Doctor?"

  
"For taking care of me."

  
"Doctor, your lies are appalling. Don't even try if you're going to fail that badly."

  
Julian's face started to twist into a defensive snarl. But, before he could manage it, Garak moved up and pinned the doctor beneath him.

  
"Garak, I don't know what you-!"

  
The Cardassian struck swiftly, locking the doctor in a firm kiss. He felt the doctor push back on him, so he gave way. He lifted his head and looked at the doctor's scowling face, expecting to be reprimanded.

  
The doctor gripped Garak by the arms just below his shoulders, and flipped! Garak's eyes widened in astonishment as he gasped. He was stunned! Just like that, he was upside down!

 

"Oh!" He looked up at the doctor, the doctor's stern eyes staring him down.

 

"Garak..."

  
"Y-Yes, Doctor?"

  
"How do you feel, now?"

  
"A bit scared, if I'm to be honest, Doctor. And I rarely am."

  
"Rarely scared or rarely honest?"

  
"Both."

 

"Good..." Julian's uncharacteristic aggression did Garak in.

  
He squirmed underneath the doctor. Julian looked down at Garak with fluttering eyes. With a tilt of his head, he took a chance and mercilessly bit Garak directly on the kinat'hU. It was a fierce bite that awakened something primal from deep inside the Cardassian.

  
"e'kUra se'Kardasia..." A growl bubbled in his throat.

 

"Elim... I love you..."

  
A hot throb lit up Garak's head, his face burned and his eyes hurt again. He couldn't deny the supernova happening wherever his emotions were kept. Julian groaned as he closed the last millimeter of space between them. Garak willingly opened his mouth, taking in Julian's earnest tongue. He felt Julian grind into him and all he could do was absolutely nothing but lose himself. Closing his eyes, he took in every taste, every feeling, every scent, surrendering himself.

  
Julian couldn't believe what had taken over him. He loved Garak no matter. He couldn't hide that anymore, it was too hard. He was acting on his true feelings for once in his life. Compelled to do as his fantasy allowed, he pressed into Garak just like he'd wanted to, gentle and teasing. Wispy moans whirled from his mouth.

  
"Oh, you're under me now, Elim Garak..." 

  
"Ohh!"

  
Garak wasn't used to being under the command of all these... emotions. _Damn them!_ Stunned in awe beneath this... meticulous human. He couldn't help but gawk at the sight of what was being done to him. 

 

Julian laid his heart into Garak, kissing around his ear ridges and down his darkened neck scales. He slid his hands up the sides of Garak's body, over his shoulders, and around his neck, planting sweet kisses under Garak's chin, and on both his cheeks, until the bold Cardassian was reduced to a quivering mess.

 

"Oh! Oh... Oh, my! Julian..."

  
Julian groaned, poking his erection onto Garak's groin. "How do I do it..."

  
"What?"

  
"I want to make love to you, Elim. Show me how. I know you're... different."

  
Without hesitation, Garak slipped off his shorts and guided Julian into his ajan. "It's there..." he whispered.

  
He held the doctor's cock up to his alien orifice. Julian could feel the slippery edge on his tip. He gave it a few gentle, short strokes to try and work it in. Garak's hand slowly backed away as it made a slight entrance. Julian recalled his fantasy, he cautiously pressed his cock with Garak under him, being careful. He felt it slide inside, slowly enveloping him as he gasped. He looked down at Garak. "Why do you have to be so beautiful..."

  
Garak exhaled, lifting his eyes to look at Julian. Julian's chest was perfectly framed by the open yukata. He watched the doctor unhurriedly roll his hips in time with the feeling of being repeatedly, lovingly, invaded. As Julian looked down at the tailor who was watching himself get tenderly pummeled, the Cardassian's eyes became wild and he let out growl-hiss and gnashed his teeth. Julian threw the yukata off and leaned in close, whispering sternly.

  
"You're under _me_ , Elim... I have _you_... Now, put your hands on me... Pet me like you want me..."

 

"I do want you... I want you..." 

  
Letting out sensual sighs to the fully naked doctor, he placed his hands on Julian's undulating chest.  Julian moaned as he watched drops of his sweat fall on Garak's neck. Julian's moans made Garak moan. The sound of Julian made his skin crawl with euphoria. Their chests slid forward and back, crashing into each other, the sweat making it slick. Garak's Chula was dark and warm as he let it slide through Julian's sweaty chest fur, an exotic sensation for the mostly hairless Cardassian. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck and pulled him, tongue first, into a deep, billowing kiss. Muffled moans and groans came and went between the two, expanding their mouths with each plunge of their tongues. Julian felt his cock pulse as each stroke became stronger and quicker. Garak could feel the doctor becoming more frantic and knew his time was coming. He deliberately squeezed and tightened himself around the doctor's cock.

  
The doctor sat up and artistically bowed his back, sending a mindful buck forward and thrusting his hip's arrow. Garak's low groans reverberated in the small cabin. Falling forward to kiss Garak, the doctor buried his cock several furious times as he gasped against the tailor's lips. Opening his legs wider, Garak reached forward and gripped Julian's behind as it pumped into him. Holding his hips, he pulled the doctor into him fully.

Garak held his sight on the doctor's face, watching his expression turn, and everything fell silent. Except the feeling of Julian's cock unloading as it pulsed. Garak tensed and unexpectedly came as he leaned into Julian's pulses inside his body. He didn't think he could come at all after such intensity earlier. 

  
Julian carefully collapsed into Garak's welcoming arms. Garak smiled and kissed him where a Chufa would be, pulling him close. Julian nestled under Garak's arm, breathing hard and glistening. They lay in each other arms, calming their breaths, just content to be where they were for the moment. Julian glanced up and sweetly kissed Garak, finally getting the chance to know what it felt like to kiss Garak goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 completed. --->


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak meet for their first post-coital lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often come back and make edits and small rewrites. I'm certain I'll do it with this chapter, too.  
> Italicized sentences indicate inner thoughts.  
> Chapter 7 contains oral sex, male to male penetration, some public embarrassment, and overall questionable behavior. Oh, and swearing.

"Doctor?"

  
Julian flinched and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry."

  
The nurse was waiting to give Doctor Bashir an armful of PADDs. He couldn't stop himself from thinking back on his recent night with Garak. The images were fresh, vivid, and surreal. He could still taste the kisses every time he closed his eyes. Two days had passed and Julian was certain that Garak had been avoiding him. Since he revealed his love, Julian thought it may have put him off. Would Garak show up for their regular lunch meeting? Curiosity won over apprehension.

  
Stepping out of the infirmary, the doctor made his way to the Replimat, each step fraught with butterflies. He felt guarded as he looked around trying to spot Garak... and there he was. He had come early and was sitting comfortably at their usual table. _Our table._ Garak took notice and gave a sign.

  
It took forever for the doctor and his wobbly knees to trudge over there, or so it seemed. His head hung and he looked at his feet as he walked. Stopping at the edge of the table, he glanced down at Garak sitting there. His lip quivered, but he couldn't muster any words. Garak looked up and blinked, noting Julian's anxious eyes. He could always discern the doctor's eyes.

  
"Ah, Doctor Bashir, join me." He held his hand out toward the empty chair and smiled, not bringing to light Julian's obvious discomfort. "Please, sit down."

  
The doctor kept his sight fixed on the tailor as he moved to sit. Flashes came to him, of nakedness, soft caresses, and sweaty kisses. He must have made an unusual expression.

  
"Doctor, are you alright?"

  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of this afternoon's work." He felt a sheen of sweat begin to form on his upper lip.

  
Garak squinted as he was no fool. He observed the doctor's perturbation as if it were a bird on a tree branch chirping merrily away. There was no way he was going to give up at this game so easily, though.

  
"Well, it must be important work, then."

  
"Yes, it is. We've been quite busy... um, in the infirmary."

  
"Where's your food? Don't tell me you're not eating today?"

  
"It completely slipped my mind. What's wrong with me... maybe I'm not alright."

  
"Here, you can have my spice pudding. I know how you're fond of it." He placed the dish in front of the doctor, grazing his arm, then placed a fork next to his hand. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I don't have another spoon."

  
"Thank you." The doctor forced a nervous smile. His hands felt weak as if he'd drop the fork. _Just from a quick graze of the arm? After all we've done?_

  
In the lunch rush, small crowds of people quickly paced by as the two sat there motionless as if they were in a slower pocket of time. Garak watched the doctor take a little bite. He gawked as the doctor pulled the fork out of his mouth, sliding it off his tongue. Soft and pink as it had been while it was wrapped around his in fervent kisses. Garak's lips tightened and drew in as he envisioned the doctor above him when Julian had leaned down to fill his mouth with that soft, eager tongue.

  
Doctor Bashir felt burning in his cheeks as they became flushed. He tried to fight an involuntary smirk growing where it hid behind his hand and fork. His eyes fell to his uninteresting plate as his brain betrayed him with recalled sensations. The way he felt Garak biting the back of his neck, the squeezes on his groin as Garak pressed his Cardassian bulge against him from behind, the heavy chest petting and the shameless gropes.

  
Julian glanced up and saw Garak's intense stare. "Uh, how have things been at the shop the last couple of days? Uh... Garak?"

  
Garak blinked a few times as he came to. "Oh! Fine! Yes! You know, Doctor, you're always welcome to stop by."

  
Flashbacks of the doctor's sweet whispers haunted Garak's mind sending chills up the scales on his back, right there in the Replimat. _'Elim, I love you... '_

  
He did his best to give Julian a convincing look of unconcern as he shifted his shoulders. In his mind, the movie played on, the satin yukata draped the doctor's naked, tanned frame as he looked down into Garak's eyes from his high position, how he leaned down to bite his neck ridges and prodded his erection onto the Cardassian's groin before he ripped off the yukata and made love to him.

  
He slid a finger under his tunic collar and fumbled down the wide neckline. "Uh, Doctor, are you almost finished with that?"

  
"You don't have to wait for me, Garak."

  
"That's not what I asked, Doctor." Garak reached over and lay his hand on the doctor's hand.

  
Julian twitched and looked down at Garak's hand on his. "Oh..."

  
The tailor lifted his hand and leaned back in his chair. Not failing in the slightest to give Julian his best coy, predatory visage. Coupled with his impish grin, Julian didn't stand a chance.

  
"Come closer..."

  
"Garak, maybe we should talk somewhere privately."

  
"I don't think that's necessary, Doctor."

  
Julian looked at Garak for a moment in hesitation. He complied and slid his chair closer, sitting next to his friend instead of across. He took a few, quick, nervous breaths. "Garak, what are you doing?"

  
"I'm having lunch, the same as you."

  
His hand could barely be seen between the chairs as he placed it on the doctor's leg near his hip.

  
"So, my dear Doctor, you were saying at our last meeting, the most recent book you borrowed from me was dull?" He gave the doctor's leg a commanding squeeze.

  
Julian's body stiffened. "It-It-It wasn't that it was dull. I-I just knew how it was going to end."

  
"Oh, I see..." Garak slid his finger between Julian's thighs and swiftly brushed his fingers up the length of his zipper seam. "And how did you know the way it would end, Doctor?"

  
A vocal sigh escaped Julian. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. As he turned to look at Garak's face, he saw how the Cardassian's crystal eyes sparkled. It was evident; he was enjoying making the doctor squirm under the table.

  
Julian promptly slid his chair back to its original position. "I won't be able to walk out of here if you keep doing that."

  
He looked down at the plate Garak had placed in front of him and took the last bite. His mind secretly running wild with images of the tailor pinching and wiggling his tongue between his fingers, the way he potently pulled him into their first kiss while his arms were bound, the way Garak had gripped his face and turned his head to view the reflection of their hips rolling in the mirror.

  
"Jesus, fuck." The fork made a loud clank on the plate as it fell from Julian's jittery fingers.

  
"What is it, Doctor? I apologize..."

  
"It's okay. I just... I can't walk out of here."

  
"Hmm... You don't say?"

  
"I wasn't expecting a b... never mind."

  
"You can walk behind me. I'll make sure no one will see you."

  
"To where? I have to go back to the infirmary soon."

  
"Come with me back to my shop. You can regain your composure there."

  
"Well, okay, but let's hurry."

  
Julian followed Garak closely down the corridor, but that wasn't helping. He wished and hoped during the whole walk down that no one would stop and try to talk to them. They made it to the door of Garak's shop and he punched in the security code as the doctor nervously shifted his weight. As soon as they stepped inside the unlit shop, Garak locked the door.

  
"Let's go back here so no one can see us through the window." The tailor gestured to the curtained fitting room.

  
"Right." Julian slipped behind the curtain.

  
Garak slipped behind the curtain right after him and was instantly slammed against the wall.

  
"What the hell were you thinking, Garak!"

  
"Doctor! I'm sorry!"

  
"No, you're not! I saw the sparkle in your eyes!" Julian pressed his whole body against the pinned tailor and ground into him. "Do you feel that? You did that to me... in public!"

  
Garak chuckled a loud, nervous chuckle. "Doctor! I- "

  
But, the doctor didn't let him speak. Julian swooped in and gave Garak a delicate lick on his bottom lip. Garak just kept still, looking at the doctor's face like a shocked statue. Julian's tongue felt warm, like liquid silk. He leaned in again and kissed the tailors lip and gently pulled, letting it go with an upward tilt of his chin.

  
The doctor unzipped his uniform top and crossed his impatient hands over to unfasten Garak's tunic and slightly unwrapped it, baring his shoulders. Garak just stood there grasping the wall, paralyzed, drinking in the experience of Julian undressing him.

  
Breaths shuddered as Julian pressed his bare chest onto Garak's, sliding himself onto the scaled chest and soft belly. Julian clutched Garak's neck ridges, caressing the scales in long, deliberate strokes. He leaned his head back on the wall as he let Julian's fingers softly float over his ear ridges and trace the ridges going down to the tip of his chin. Julian looked down into Garak's shocked eyes and saw his own reflection for a moment. The reflection disappeared as Garak's eyes fluttered shut. Julian leaned in closer and exhaled an unsteady breath on Garak's cheek. As Garak turned toward Julian, their lips lightly brushed in passing. The sheer tenderness of the gesture brought an unexpected moan from Garak, causing the doctor to thrust against him.

 

They breathed each other's vibrant breaths, quick and short at point blank, hovering over the moment like a humid haze of anticipation. Garak contemplated the torture he must have put Julian through in the sewing room. The thought left as quickly as it had come. Julian slid his tongue forward and as Garak's lips parted, their tongues met, drawing into a kiss that melted all the way down to where their words had vanished.

  
Time stopped. It felt different this time to Julian. There was a new sweetness in Garak's urgency. He wasn't just receiving Julian's tenderness, it felt like he was returning it. Garak placed his hands on Julian's face, kissing him with all the passion he had hidden away in his hardened Cardassian heart. The doctor began to feel overwhelmed by this new passion he felt from Garak.

  
Julian's ran his fingers up the tailor's back scales underneath his draped tunic. "Enough of this." Julian pulled Garak's tunic all the way off and shed his own, throwing them carelessly wherever they landed.

  
They rejoined with a grappling embrace, frantically kissing against the wall behind the fitting curtain of the closed and darkened tailor's shop. The doctor smoothed his hands over Garak's scaled grey chest. His bites and kisses traveled down the Cardassian's neck ridges. His arms closed around Garak's waist pulling them closer than he ever knew they could be. Curved fingers clutched shoulders and teeth scraped lips in unrestrained passion. Moans volleyed as moist lips slid over lips, the softness of tongues intermittently went to and fro, and the sharpness of teeth intruded in perfect time, pulling them towards inevitable inundation.

  
Garak pushed the doctor back with a hand on his chest. "Enough of this, indeed. Lie down, Doctor."

  
"Garak, wait."

  
Julian reached down and unzipped Garak's trousers, allowing them to fall away. All that was left of the tailor now was his undershorts. There were no pretenses left for either of them. He slid the undershorts down to Garak's thighs and sat on his knees. He indulged his hands in feeling the contours where the Cardassian's hip met the thigh. _Oh, sweet anatomy at it's finest._ He gently squeezed where the hip turned into the gluteus and where the thigh morphed into the groin. Every aspect was similar and beautiful.

  
He hugged his arms around the tailor's legs and gave a daring lick to Garak's ajan. This was new territory. After all his studies in Comparative Alien Physiology, this was still new ground for him. He gave another exploratory lick. Garak looked down at him and stroked the hair behind the doctor's ear and exhaled. Julian slid his tongue into the slick opening. He could feel the tip of Garak's erection on his tongue, it was beginning to peek out. Julian waved his tongue over the tip as it grew steadily outward. The doctor watched in awe and surprise as Garak gasped, fully everting before his eyes.

  
Julian glanced up to check Garak's face. His brow ridges were furrowed and his mouth gaping with gasps.

  
He turned his gaze and eagerly took half of Garak's length into his mouth. He slid back to the tip and went down again, taking a bit more in, and retreated back to the tip. Garak's fingers sank into the back of Julian's hair and he softly moaned.

  
"Julian... you don't have to..."

  
"I want to... Please let me..."

  
Garak nodded and leaned his shoulders against the wall, closing his eyes.

  
Julian took Garak by the hips and boldly pulled his length into his mouth, steering him by his stout hips. He gripped the backs of Garak's thighs as he frantically slurped and swirled his tongue around the Cardassian's unusual cock between mmms and moans.

  
"Julian..." Garak could hardly bring himself to whisper, "if you're going to lie down, hhh... you'd better do it soon hhh..."

  
Julian's muffled hums of agreement only pushed him closer to the edge. Garak looked down to see Julian's beautiful cheeks full of his cock. He placed his finger and thumb on his cock to feel where it met with Julian's lips. As soon as he felt the doctor's wet lips he hissed and groaned.

  
"Julian..." This time he whispered with caution in his voice.

  
The doctor slid his lips off the end of Garak's cock and smiled. "It's easy to get carried away with you, Garak."

  
"I see... Does that mean you forgive me?"

  
"Forgive you for what?" Julian leaned back on the fitting room floor and relaxed for a moment.

  
"For getting carried away with you at lunch today. It's also easy to get carried away with you. It's no excuse for my behavior. I meant no offense." Garak lay next to him on his side with his arm supporting his head, completely nude.

  
"I suppose I do see how easy it is, but I'm not sure I forgive you, yet."

  
"Oh?"

  
Julian stopped for a moment and glared at Garak. "I wonder..."

  
Garak looked inquisitively back at Julian. "You wonder?"

  
He softly kissed Garak with an insignificant peck, just to feel his lips. Could he do it naturally? Casually? Regularly? He pulled back and pensively looked at Garak. He tilted his head then stole another sweet kiss, a tilt, then another. The corner of Garak's mouth turned up into a smirk. Then so did Julian's. The doctor scooted closer until he was flush against Garak's naked body as they lay on their sides, face to face. He wrapped his arms around the tailor and graced him with an intimate, gentle kiss. And then a long tender one.

  
It was so different; to just enjoy the simplicity of being together in this closeness. Not because of the lust of bodies, but because of who it was with. For that moment, it was an intimacy of minds on the same plane of existence.

  
Garak placed his hands on Julian's arms, moving smoothly over his muscles and shoulders in between sweet kisses.

 

"Well, this _**is**_ interesting." Garak closed his eyes.

 

Julian pulled him close in his arms, placed his cheek on Garak's cheek, and just hugged him. Garak found himself once more not being accustomed to the feeling of being loved. He swallowed the lump in his throat and threw his arms around Julian and squeezed, so tight. Julian lightly ran his cheek across Garak's cheek and kissed the ridge curled beneath his eye as if he saw the invisible tear.

  
"Thank you, Elim. I don't know why it's so hard for me."

  
"My dear, thank you..." In actuality, Garak realized that it had been even harder for him. That left him feeling an unexpected weakness. Julian had been doing quite well at giving Garak lumps in this throat for days.

  
Garak took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision. The sight of Julian's bare neck just millimeters away left him feeling even weaker, and the scent was even more intoxicating. He flicked out his tongue and lightly tasted the doctor's neck. The feeling of Julian's sigh on his ear was reassuring. In Cardassian lovemaking, this was a signal that biting was permitted and even expected. But Garak now knew gentleness would be required for such fragile human flesh. He flicked his tongue on Julian's neck and sucked a bit of the pliable skin in between his teeth, applying a light pinch. Sighs of Julian's hot breath flooded Garak's ear, stirring him to move up to the next bite, and three more. They fueled each other with sighs and bites until Julian's neck was covered in little red splotches and they were both brimming with desire.

  
Julian reached over and grabbed Garak's hand, placing it on the groin of his trousers and rubbing himself with Garak's hand.

Garak gasped, "Oh, you are a naughty boy, aren't you, Doctor."

  
"I am. And what do you think you're going to do about it... Garak?" Julian mocked.

  
"Oh, that's it."

  
Lying on the floor of the fitting room, Garak gripped Julian's hard dick through his trousers one last time and gave it a punishing tug. Julian moaned and whined for more.

  
"You do like it rough, don't you, my lovely pet." He ran his hands through Julian's chest fur.

  
"Fuck's sake. Believe me, I'm as equally shocked at how dirty you are, Garak." He looked up in just enough time to see Garak flash his mischievous grin upon hearing Julian's confession.

  
The fabric split where Garak unzipped the doctor's trousers. Julian's cock swayed out from under his pants. He pulled the trousers all the way off, which was the last of their clothes, and threw them aside. He lay on the doctor's warm body, feeling the suppleness on his Cardassian scales as he slithered up to meet Julian face to face. As he faced his best friend, he saw the reflection of himself in Julian's eyes. It was at this moment, the moment he saw himself in the eyes of this other man, as they lie naked against each other on the damn floor, he questioned himself. Why is he so intrigued by this young man? _Look at his beautiful bowed lips. But, it's not just that. Look at his furry chest and soft hair. That's wonderful but it's not just that, either. He's so beautiful and he loves me. Perhaps that's why. Could it be because he loves me? But I loved him before that. I what? No. Yes! Before I knew he loved me? Nooo... Yesss... No, I can't. Yes, you can. And you do._

  
"Garak?"

  
"Doctor... Uh, Julian..."

  
"Are you going to stare into my eyes all afternoon? Or..."

  
Garak chuckled. "Of course not, but... you do have beautiful eyes. Have I ever told you that?"

  
"No, I can't say that you have." Julian wasn't about to admit how he'd longed to hear anything affectionate from Garak. The weeks he'd pined over him.

  
"Haven't I? I was just thinking it. I often do. And how you have beautiful lips."

  
Julian grinned as Garak moved to kiss him. He hadn't even remembered his cock was right next to Julian's until Julian started to roll his hips as they kissed. But, Garak had something else in mind. He sat up on his knees and lifted Julian's leg to his shoulder.

  
"Oh, I've been waiting for this." Julian heard the words unwillingly slip from his mouth but he couldn't stop them.

  
"Oh? Have you now?" Garak caressed Julian's leg and kissed his ankle, feeling the goosebumps he caused.

  
"Yes...I have, for so long." Julian moaned.

  
Garak took a deep breath and licked his thumb, placing it over Julian's ass and gently rubbing it.

  
"I can't wait anymore, Elim. I want you now."

  
Hearing Julian's whisper drove Garak mad. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. Julian, I never want to hurt you. Do you understand?"

  
Julian could tell by the pained sound of Garak's voice he meant more than what he said. The same pained sound as when they were in the bath.

  
"I understand, Elim. I believe you. You won't hurt me. And I love you."

  
He heard it in his ears, but he felt it in his heart. He felt Julian's love, just like he had before. It wasn't scary this time. There was no guilt. It felt warm, kind and comforting.

  
"We're going to my bed next time." Garak held Julian's leg up on his shoulder and carefully slid himself inside, just a little. "Is that okay?"

  
Julian nodded.

  
He sank in a little deeper, watching Julian looking up at him. As he looked over Julian's body surrendered to his hands, he questioned himself again. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

  
Garak slowly pulled back and softly sank in, checking Julian's comfort. Julian groaned and reached out for Garak's embrace. Garak leaned down and pressed into Julian with more weight. A long pleased moan came from Julian and Garak closed his eyes listening to the sweet sound.

  
"Kiss me, Elim..."

  
As Garak leaned down further to meet him for sweet kisses, Julian wrapped his arms around Garak's neck and they kissed as Garak made love to him.

  
"Julian?'

  
Julian opened his eyes a little.

  
"Julian, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't just leave them like this. Can I?


End file.
